For many businesses such as banks and savings and loans, it is often necessary to convey to consumers financial information and data comprised of a combination of alphanumeric indicia, regarding investment offerings, financial yields, rates of return, interest rates, and the like. As a result of such need, changeable display signs with interchangeable and removable sign component pieces bearing alphanumeric indicia have been developed to convey desired information in an attractive presentation and with maximum visual clarity. An example of such changeable display signs is disclosed in my pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 420,044, filed Sept. 20, 1982, entitled "Changeable Display Sign".
One major disadvantage of prior art display sign systems is the limited flexibility of such systems in terms of creating varying display configurations. That is, prior art display signs are assembled so that a single upright sign unit is either free standing or wall-mounted. Because prior art display signs are of various sizes and configurations, it was not heretofore readily possible to assemble such signs in a variety of display configurations without custom mounting and assembly hardware. Hence, prior art display signs were of limited utility to financial institutions.
Another disadvantage of prior art display sign systems is that the assembly hardware often was visible to viewers of the display resulting in an unsightly display presentation.
Hence, prior to the present invention, a need existed for a display sign system utilizing a standard sized and constructed sign unit having at least two display faces, and capable of being interchanged in a multiplicity of display configurations, yet requiring a minimum of assembly and support hardware. Further, the assembly and support hardware should be designed so as to be concealed from view.